Strength Of Vows
by MH96
Summary: When new agent and former flame of JJ joins the BAU team, it starts to cause problems between newlywed couple JJ and Emily. Will our favourite female BAU agents weather the storm together or grow apart? Read and find out, it will include whole team including Will. Rubbish summary i know but read and judge it for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Strength Of Vows**

**Chapter 1 – Unexpected Arrival**

It had been three weeks since JJ and Emily said 'I do' in a small, tasteful ceremony surrounded by family both biological and BAU as well as some close friends, even Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss was in attendance finally supporting her daughter as a free lesbian women, letting all her defences down allowing bridges to mend between herself and her only daughter, on their anniversary March 4TH 2013.

Director Jack Fickler had given them the 'ok' to stay on the same team as long as it doesn't start to interfere with their work, and had gave his congratulations to the couple.

The rest of the team had been very supportive Emily and JJ dating, then getting engaged, and now as a married couple; Morgan, Reid and Hotch being like brothers and overly protective as always, Rossi as a father figure to Emily and JJ, and well Garcia being their best friend and sister rolled into one.

After three years of dating Emily had finally popped the question knowing from the start that JJ was the one and only women for her, JJ and Will had separated just after Henry's first birthday they both didn't want to be stuck in a relationship for the sake of Henry. JJ and Will are still close friends, Will still living and working in the DC area, happy that JJ is in a happy loving relationship, also loving the fact that Emily is now a permanent part of Henry's life.

JJ had always been bisexual even in high school, coming out to her parents and well everyone really when she was sixteen years old after a winning championship soccer match ended in JJ kissing fellow teammate Lily Collishaw in front of friends, all other fellow teammates, and family members. Her parents Sandy and Patrick Jareau and her niece five years old Caitlin 'Katie' Jareau at the time were very supportive of JJ's sexuality. Katie's mom Amy Jareau committed suicide six weeks after giving birth age seventeen, when JJ was eleven, Katie's father still unknown to this day.

With Emily it was different she had a diplomatic upbringing with her mother being a US Ambassador she always had to bring about a certain appearance, the good little Catholic all American girl. So as a teen Emily rebelled all her mother's control and dated both men and women, just trying to fit in, as that was always hard when they moved between postings, country to country, city to city. When Emily came out that she was lesbian to her mother when she was twenty one and about to join the FBI Academy. Her mother didn't really show any emotion, or support for that matter when just put on her diplomatic stoic facial expression, when Emily told her, so she left it at that. Leaving her relationship with her mother more strained than usual.

Emily always woke before the alarm no matter how tired she was it was just another bad habit that is really hard to break, it was 05:25, and Henry would be up soon, the blond haired blue eyed four year old liked waking up bright and early every day without fail since the day he was born, much to the dismay of his three parents. Yes three parents, Emily had adopted Henry as her own as she loved him like a son but also due to the uncertainty of safety within their jobs, Will being a homicide detective with Metro DC PD, JJ and Emily being BAU profilers Special Agents within the FBI. She laid there on their bed JJ curled into her naked side; her head lay on Emily's bare chest the sound of her wives heartbeat seemed to calm JJ down enough to sleep after another night of love making, Emily kept her arm wrapped almost protectively around her new wives waist. Barely covered by even the comforter Emily thought it would be best if she tried to make themselves at least a little bit decent before Henry comes barrelling into their bedroom and jumps on their bed to wake them up, they had been lucky not to get caught in the act, yet. So, Emily pulled the comforter and duvet over the both of them tucking them under the covers.

Emily and JJ had bought a five bedroom three floor house within a month of Emily proposing, it also had a large back garden for Henry and any other Jareau-Prentiss' that they decide to have to play in which also has a small playground of jungle gym like equipment and an average size swimming pool, a large study, three bathrooms including an en suite to the master bedroom, a modern large open plan kitchen dining area, a living area which leads to the conservatory. They had made sure that the master bedroom and Henry's room was on the same floor so if he ever needed them, they could reach him or vice versa.

JJ began to stir opening her eyes slowly to adjust the sunshine which had begun to rise through the bedroom curtains, shining right on to the bed spread. She immediately noticed that Emily had tucked them both in under the covers, JJ looked up to see Emily wide awake in her own little world, thinking.

"Good morning," JJ murmured sleepily, snuggling deeper into her wives chest.

"Hmmm, oh good morning honey," Emily replied the endearment slipping out so easily as her eyes graced the form of JJ's body, immediately get aroused, but knowing fully well that Henry will be up very soon.

JJ lifted her head giving a gracious view of her well-developed full breasts to Emily before she fused her lips with her wives, causing both of them to groan in pleasure with the contact. Emily's hands started to roam up and down JJ's toned body as JJ rolled on top of her wife, her hands massaging JJ's breasts. JJ deepened the kiss asking permission to enter the depths of Emily's mouth by swiping her tongue across her lovers' lips, which Emily gladly accepted. Their tongues entered the passionate dance for dominance as they explored the dark smoky depths of each other's mouths.

All of a sudden the master bedroom swung open and Henry ran into the room, JJ and Emily reacted quickly they did not want to get caught in the act. Emily rolled onto her side pulling the duvet and comforter over them both before Henry had managed to jump on the bed, it was time to get up.

"Mama, mommy mornin'," four year old Henry drawled a mixture of both Will's and JJ's accents as he hugged both Emily his mama and JJ his mommy.

"Morning champ," Emily exclaimed as she ruffled the little boys' hair.

"Morning monkey," JJ murmured as she showered Henry's face with kisses causing her son to squirm.

"Yuck," Henry wiped his face causing both Emily and JJ to laugh. "I'm hungry."

"Ok little man, you go wash your hands and go sit in the kitchen, we will be out in a minute and we can have pancakes," Emily reasoned with the young blond haired blue eyed boy.

"Yay pancakes," Henry screeched as he clambered off the king sized bed and ran out of the room.

Emily and JJ sunk back down into the bed, flushing with embarrassment that they were almost caught by their son in the act.

"Right come on Jen, we need to get up and feed our little monkey," Emily stated as she gently kissed JJ on the lips before throwing the covers back and sliding out of bed searching the room for her pyjamas grey shorts and a Yale sleeveless t-shirt, to go and eat breakfast.

"Alright I'm up but we will finish this later Em," JJ winked at her wife before getting out bed and getting dressed in her blue shorts and white t-shirt.

The couple made their way to the kitchen where there four year old son sat eagerly awaiting his breakfast pancakes. A great start to the newlywed's first Monday back the 25TH March 2013.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Welcome Back **

Entering the kitchen Emily set to work on making the pancakes for breakfast for her family, whilst JJ started the coffee machine up for herself, and she poured out some orange juice for Henry and Emily. They began their normal breakfast rituals, with Henry sat at the island eagerly awaiting his breakfast.

"Here you go Henry," JJ handed her four year old son his orange juice in his Toy Story 3 sippy cup.

"Thank you mommy," Henry replied politely with a wide smile showing his baby teeth.

Even at a young age he had been taught manners by; JJ his mommy, Emily his mama and Will his daddy, which meant he was a polite little boy for his age.

"You're welcome buddy," JJ smiled at her little boy he had grown up so much, she ruffled his blond hair before leaving him to drink his orange juice.

Walking over to her wife who was busy in her own little world making pancakes in the frying pan on the hob in the kitchen. JJ came up behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist resting her chin on Emily's shoulder, rubbing soft circles on her wife's toned abdomen, her hands drifting under Emily's Yale t-shirt.

"I've just had a thought, maybe we should tell the team about the artificial insemination that you might be pregnant, and I was also thinking maybe you should give up the coffee until we know whether or not the nesters have taken up home, I will give up coffee with you." JJ murmured quietly as she placed a kiss to Emily's jawline and neck, referring to Emily getting artificially inseminated the start of the second week of their honey moon with their OB/GYN Dr Sofia Ruiz.

"Really are you sure you want to tell the team? Are you sure the team would appreciate two profilers off their caffeine?" Emily asked shocked at her wife's suggestion of giving up caffeine with her as they both took caffeine practically intravenously.

Emily dished up the pancakes onto three separate plates for her family, turning off the hob.

"Yeah I am, I want the world to know that we are trying for a baby and I would do anything for you Emily, because I love you," JJ admitted as she turned Emily around to face her, looking deep into Emily's brown orbs.

"I love you to, though I think we should tell Henry, I want him to be ok with this," Emily told JJ before she was interrupted by JJ fusing her lips with hers, they had spoken with Henry about the possibility of having a little brother or sister but they had yet to break the news that Emily might have the baby in her tummy.

Breaking the kiss, stopping it from going too far as it was supposed to be their first day back after their honeymoon and they wanted to be on time.

"Em, how about we ask him about it over his favourite breakfast," JJ suggested as she picked up a plate of pancakes for their hungry son.

Sitting at the table, the family of three ate up their breakfast pancakes listening to Henry talk about his cartoons, whilst Emily and JJ thought of ways to tell their son, that Emily might be pregnant.

"Henry," JJ started.

"Yes mommy," Henry looked up.

"Do you remember when we told you, that you might be becoming a big brother?" JJ asked taking her wives hand in hers.

"Yes, you said the baby would grow in mama's tummy," Henry recollected, showing his understanding by nodding. "You said it would be like Tommy's mommy when he got his little sister." Henry said referring to his friend from pre-school.

"Exactly like Tommy's mommy, well I might have a baby in my tummy," Emily started to explain, her period was four days late, she was just waiting for her appointment for a HCG pregnancy hormone blood test at the hospital, she wanted Henry to be a apart of everything he possibly could be with the pregnancy.

Henry's eyes lit up as he scampered off his chair and ran over to Emily engulfing her in one of his specialty mama hugs.

"Really?" Henry asked with wide eyes as he put his small hands on Emily's still toned abdomen.

"Yeah, I've just got to have a test at the hospital to see if I have a baby in my tummy," Emily explained simply.

"I really want a little brother or sister its cool," Henry exclaimed excitedly causing both Emily and JJ to chuckle.

Emily lifted Henry onto her lap, so his back was against her chest.

"Well me and mommy think it is pretty cool to buddy," Emily murmured into the mop of blond hair on Henry's head.

"That we do honey, now we should get you ready for pre-school," JJ informed her four year son as she cleared the breakfast dishes from the table.

"Ok mommy," Henry agreed as he hopped off Emily's lap.

After half an hour at 07:45 AM Henry had been dropped off at the FBI pre-school and the newly married couple were making their way up to the sixth floor to the BAU offices, for the first time in three weeks. Entering the office floor the team was nowhere to be seen, dumping their bags at their desks in the bullpen Emily looked at her wife for any indication that she knew where the team were.

"Jen, do you have any idea where they are?" Emily asked coming up behind her wife at JJ's desk in the bullpen.

"No, let's check the conference room," JJ suggested as she led the way taking her wives hand in hers.

Reaching the conference room the couple could hear the muffled sounds of conversation between members of their team and pseudo family all in hushed tones. JJ went and opened the door, entering the room pulling her wife in behind her.

"Oh my god, my lovebirds you're back," Garcia squealed as she ran to the couple as fast as she could in her bright orange heels which matched her orange Easter style outfit, pulling them both into a group hug.

"Yeah, guessing you missed us," Emily commented with a smirk.

"Missed you? More than missed you gumdrop, being the only girl on the team sucked," Garcia explained as she still held on to her best friends.

"Garcia could you let us go please," JJ asked as she was going red in the face.

Letting her friends go the couple greeted the rest of the team after their return from honeymoon, with hugs and kisses and they welcomed the return of their friends with open arms. Even from Hotch who had become closer and more integrated in the social side of the team more recently.

"Well it's good to have you back Emily, JJ," Hotch welcomed them back with a hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"As much as I loved our honeymoon it is good to be back," JJ added with a wink to her wife.

"Yeah it is good to be back to kick UnSub ass," Emily chuckled earning herself a glare from her wife, sometimes Emily could be such a man.

"Nice to have you back partner," Morgan winked at Emily. "Though I thought you were meant to come back well rested from a vacation," Morgan teased earning him a playful swat to the arm from Emily.

"I'm glad you had a great time on your honeymoon," Rossi commented. "But it is great to have you back; I don't know how you used to handle the press conference's JJ."

JJ even though she was now a profiler she still handled the majority of the press conferences and dealings with the media, though Hotch and Garcia dealt with choosing the cases and dealing with the local PD's.

"The big bad agent Rossi can't handle a few press conferences," JJ joked. "Glad I was missed I would be worried if I wasn't."

"Good to have you back," Reid exclaimed to both his best friends. "How did Henry handle you being away?

"He handled it pretty well we spoke on the phone every night and he enjoyed his time with his daddy, he was happy to come home though being a mommy's boy," Emily explained.

"Let's get started with briefing," Hotch began.

**I wasn't sure about this chapter I suffered with writers block and going through exam season at school but I hope you like it. Please read and review tell me what you think. I am hoping to update more frequently now it is the summer holidays. Thanks. MH96 J **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Is That You?**

**Italian is in**_italics. _

Hotch had almost finished briefing he just had one more thing on the agenda, the new addition to the team. JJ and Emily were waiting patiently to break the news that they were trying for a baby and that Emily may of course be pregnant already after the artificial insemination that occurred during their honeymoon. Emily slid her hand into her wives as a show of support.

"We will be getting a new member of the team, she isn't due to be starting on the team for another two months but we are bringing her in on this case for her area of expertise," Hotch began to explain when he was interrupted by the conference room door opening.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Aaron, I only just got the call from Strauss," a woman with a strong South African accent exclaimed breathlessly as she entered the room carrying her go bag, wearing a blue sports running bra and matching skin tight running shorts with trainers exposing her extremely toned and fit abdomen, arms and legs, with a few scars.

The mystery woman had almost olive tanned skin, short spiky blond hair with light blond highlights, hazel eyes and was around five foot nine in height. She had her left eye brow pierced, her nose pierced, both ears pierced twice, and a belly bar on her belly button. To Rossi, Morgan and even Reid she was hot.

"This is the new addition, Supervisory Special Agent Hayden Pieters," Hotch introduced as he stood up to embrace the younger woman. "It is good to see you again, how are you after the accident?" Hotch asked engulfing Hayden in a tender embrace.

"I'm doing great got cleared for duty last week, I was just finishing up work with the Hostage Rescue Team," Hayden replied avoiding talking about the car crash which killed her partner Oliver 'Ollie' Martinez, during a high speed pursuit of a suspect.

"That's great, if you need to talk I'm here for you, and I'm lucky to have you on the team," Hotch replied releasing her from his embrace.

The team watched the interaction in complete shock as to how they knew each other and why Hotch would hug her, he never rarely hugged anyone outside the 'family' and Jack.

"I'm glad to help out where I can," Hayden replied as she turned to look at the BAU team, her eyes accidently locking with JJ's, JJ just held onto her wives hand a little tighter.

"This is the team SSA's; Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Dr Spencer Reid, Jenifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia," Hotch gestured to each member of his team and family.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Hayden exclaimed with a soft smile to the group her eyes lingering on JJ.

Hayden Arianne Pieters is thirty two years old originally from South African, Cape Town, but has been an American citizen since 1997 at age sixteen.

"Nice to meet you, where are you from your accent is amazing?" Morgan asked as he stood up to welcome her to the team.

"South African, well I was born in Cape Town but moved around a lot and ended up here in the US I have dual citizenship with the Republic of South Africa and USA," Hayden informed Morgan as she shook his hand.

"What are your specialties?" Reid asked as he adjusted his glasses on his face.

"I am a linguist I speak multiple languages, I have a master's degree in Anthropology and Psychology and BA's in History and Criminology, I'm sniper trained as a sharpshooter, close combat trained with a black belt in Judo, I'm a child advocate and trained negotiator, and pilot as well as the BAU's new international liaison." Hayden told the whole team not just Reid.

"Where did you work in the FBI before here?" Rossi asked already liking the new addition to the team.

"I was in HRT, before that Counterterrorism, and before that I worked in Crimes Against Children, and now I'm here," Hayden explained some of her past duties in the FBI.

"Well it's nice to have another female crime fighter on my team of mere mortals," Garcia got up and ran up to Hayden pulling her into a hug which shocked the team as Garcia takes a while to trust people.

"You're welcome," Hayden returned the hug slightly awkwardly as she never hugs people she doesn't know well, like ever.

"And I am so sorry about Agent Martinez your partner," Garcia stated solemnly.

"It's ok, and you already ran a background check on me didn't you?" Hayden asked suspicious as to how she knew that her partner had passed away.

"Kind of, it's like an instinct I need to protect my family and I wanted to see if we would fit, I did it when your transfer request was granted," Garcia answered looking rather guilty as she released Hayden from her clutches.

"It's ok Garcia honestly, did I pass the test?" Hayden chuckled.

"Yes you did, and if I had the millions you do I wouldn't be working as an FBI agent, well unless you have reasons like our Italian stallion," Garcia gushed.

"Millions?" Emily asked speaking up for the first time but genuinely interesting in finding out more about Hayden as a team member.

"I, hmmm…" Hayden at a loss for words was interrupted by an excitable Garcia.

"There is at least fifty million US dollars of her inheritance her bank account not including back up accounts," Garcia rambled.

"Garcia I think it's time to prepare for briefing," Hotch intervened saving Hayden.

"Yes of course bossman," Garcia took her seat and pulled open her iPad.

"Aaron can I go get changed before briefing because Strauss is going to be briefing us and I don't want to start my first day in a running bra and shorts, that would not be a good start here," Hayden asked with a slight chuckle avoiding the topic that is her financial situation.

"Yeah you can go to your new office, the one I showed you the other day," Hotch replied with a chuckle.

"Ok thank you, I will be back in a sec," Hayden exclaimed as she left the room heading towards JJ's old office which hasn't been decorated to her liking just yet, just her name plate on the door.

"Hmmm before Pieters comes back me and Emily have some news," JJ captured the team's attention, especially the guys who very unprofessionally watched her ass as she left the room. "We are trying for a baby and Em might be pregnant," JJ stated quickly with a wide smile.

"But we aren't sure yet I am waiting for a Dr's appointment," Emily added as she kissed her wives temple still holding her hand.

"Oooooh, this is amazing a new niece or nephew to spoil rotten," Garcia squealed engulfed both JJ and Emily into a tight hug.

"Congratulations, we can discuss maternity options when you find out if you are pregnant or not," Hotch congratulating the couple.

"JJ, Em congratulations," Morgan hugged his friends.

"Congratulations! How is Henry taking it?" Reid exclaimed elated at the news, he was always unsure of himself with kids but has been amazing with Henry.

"We told him this morning and he is excited to be a big brother just like Tommy his best friend," JJ added with a wide grin.

"He will be a great big brother," Reid commented with a smile.

"_Congratulations Emily, you will be an amazing mother,_" Rossi exclaimed in Italian.

"_Thank you Dave, I'm still working on the mothering part, I couldn't have done this without you," _Emily replied in fluent Italian.

"This is amazing news," Garcia squealed but immediately calmed when Morgan pulled her into his strong arms placing a kiss on the top of her head.

The team continued to congratulate the couple with hugs and comments, forgetting about the upcoming horrors of the new case.

Meanwhile, Strauss and Hayden were making their way to the conference room. Hayden was now wearing black leather trousers with a black studded belt, white sleeveless top, black leather heeled boots, and a black leather jacket, biker glasses on her head, carrying a ruck sack with her sniper rifle and it doubles up as her go bag as well as her motorbike helmet.

"I'm sorry Hayden to call you in on a case before you were due to start at the BAU," Erin broke the silence first.

"It's alright Erin, I'm back to full fitness ready to work, I was driving myself crazy at home," Hayden chuckled.

"Yes well it's great to have you on the team," Erin smiled.

Entering the conference room, the room went silent as Strauss walked in followed by Hayden.

"This case came from DC police chief, over the past four months they have had twenty five, John Doe's, Jane Doe's, Janie Doe's and Johnny Doe's all presumed to be illegal immigrants, DC police have no leads," Strauss began to brief the team on the case at hand after passing out the case file.

"How were they killed?" Reid asked.

"Beaten to death with a solid object like a pipe or baseball bat, the women had been raped," Strauss informed them.

"Why do they think it is the same killer?" Morgan asked. "Especially with the sexual component with the women," Morgan continued.

"The UnSub left notes with the victims' bodies all saying the same thing, 'They had it coming.'" Hayden explained as she flicked through the case file. "I see Ian McCormack is the lead detective on the case."

"He is yes and he is welcoming the BAU with open arms for anyway to solve this horrific case," Erin answered.

"Yeah, I've worked with him before nice bloke, Erin should I get started on the embassies and charities that can help the victims' families once we find out who they are?" Hayden asked, looking up at the rest of the team.

"Yes you should start on that, it will be a great help in identifying the victims, Detective McCormack is expecting you in half an hour," Erin exclaimed as she started to leave the room. "All resources will be made available to you, leave the politics to Hayden and myself."

"Head to the garage in twenty," Hotch addressed his team knowing that the precinct they were heading to was only ten minutes away on the outskirts of DC.

The team dispersed back to their desks and offices, all apart from JJ, Hotch and Hayden. Emily gave JJ a quick kiss before she left.

"Hayden once you've finished up in here can you meet me in my office before you leave for the precinct?" Hotch asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah of course," Hayden smiled as she watched Hotch leave the conference room.

JJ glared at Hayden as she watched Hotch walk away.

"What are you doing here?" JJ asked angrily.

"I'm here because I have a job to do JJ, it has nothing to with our past," Hayden replied in a neutral tone as she looked JJ up and down judging her behaviour. "And if I remember rightly you broke my heart not the other way around so don't play the victim, all because you thought I was cheating just because I was pregnant."

"What was I supposed to believe, miraculous conception?" JJ asked gesturing wildly with her arms.

"No JJ, I was raped, and if you had given me a chance to put a word in edgeways you would have known that," Hayden exclaimed leaving JJ in shock. "I have ten year old daughter and I wouldn't change her for the world." Hayden got up and left the room leaving a shocked JJ as she headed towards Hotch's office.

**Hope you liked this chapter and the twist with how JJ and Hayden's relationship ended up. Please read and review tell me what you think. What do you guys want to happen next? Thanks again for continuing to read this fic. MH96 J **


End file.
